In order to keep humans safe from solutions, such as liquids, gases and solids that may be toxic or harmful to them different devices are used to test the solutions to determine if they are harmful. These devices include chemical or biological sensors that attach an identification marker with an antibody. For example, some chemical/biological sensors include a chip attached to an antibody, where the chip includes a fluorescent marker identifying the specific anybody.
There are known chemical or biological sensors that include structural elements that are formed from a material that selectively responds to a specific analyte as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,444. Other known chemical or biological sensors include an electromagnetically active material that is located in a specific position on the sensors that may be altered by an external condition as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,725. Some known chemical or biological sensor systems include components for measuring more than one electrical parameters as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,946.
The aforementioned sensors do not address the need to maintain a sterile barrier between the person, the sensor and the solution while the material in the solution is tested to determine what chemical or biological material is in the solution. By maintaining a sterile barrier there is a lower risk of contamination for a human that is in contact with the solution. Conversely, the contents of the container, if sterile, are not at risk of adventitious contamination. Also, the above-mentioned sensors do not allow one to test for various chemical, physical and biological parameters in the solution as needed. Therefore, there is a need for a system that enables a user to simply test for chemical and/or biological material in a solution non-invasively, while the solution is in a sterile barrier where the user can safely obtain measurements for the material.